A girl I met that night
by Lakadako
Summary: Natsume starts to love a certain brunette. But what he didn't know is that she is a vampire that sucks an alice away.NxM BEWARE OF OOCNESS. PROBABLY DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

**A girl I met at that night**

Full Summary- Gakuen alices students have been recently kicked out. Natsume meets Mikan one night under a tree. Ever since then, he comes to visit her every night, and starts to fall for her. But what he doesn't know is that she is a vampire that can suck away a persons alice. NxM BEWARE OF OOCNESS.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own GA.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: The girl

Alice academy is a special school for gifted people. By the word 'gifted' mean powers, or abilities that no ordinary human can do. (And you know the rest --)

One of the rules says that if a user losts his/her alice, they will be kicked out.

That is whats happening recently in these days. Students that have extraordinary powers, such as the 4 main elements, are thrown out of the academy like trash. Everybody are worried that they will be next to lose their precious alice, but a certain boy ignores all the hubbub. Even if hes strongest in the Elementary branch.

Natsume POV

_Why is everybody making a fuss over it. It's just 4 people. Nothing to care about. Better sleep._

In my room

I was laying on my bed when I just came back from a mission. It was really exhausting, so why can't I relax? Its like I'm a werewolf or something. _Man I can't sleep. Maybe I should take a walk. _

I grabbed my jacket, opened my door and walked out. I decided to go to the Sakura tree, my favorite spot that only my childhood friend Ruka only knows of. Maybe I could relax there as I always do.

As I am 10 feet away from the tree, I heard a sobbing noise. _Where is it coming from? _I thought. I looked around the area in every directions. The source of the sobbing was behind the third bush above on my left.

I checked behind the rose bush, and saw a beautiful brunette girl, crying in front of the sakura tree. Even though I only saw her back, she seems so beautiful with her long brown hair down and her white night gown with cherry blossoms prints in the ends. I approached her without being noticed, but I stepped on a twig that is loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around, and stared at me in shock with those stunning chocolate orbs of hers.

End of POV

Normal POV

The brunette stared at Natsumes crimson eyes with shock. Tears were still flowing through her cheeks, but she still stared at the boy. Natume was impatient and said "Oi Stop staring."

She jerked up by his booming voice, but her face is facing the Sakura tree. "G-Gomen" said the brunette. She wiped her tears as she was about to run away, but she felt something grabbing her. She turned around, and saw the raven hair boy holding her wrist.

"Let me go you pervert!" yelled the girl.

"No I Won't!" yelled Natsume. The brunette stopped struggling, and face the boy with confusion.

"Please, let me start over again. My name is Hyuuga Natsume."he said. He was having whats-your-name-girl look.

Her wrist was released and rub it. She glanced at his face and gazed at him with happiness. "I'm Sakura Mikan." She said while putting on her cute and warming smile. A slight blush occurred from Natsumes face. He then covered it with his bangs, while he turned around to not let the girl see him. _Oh man, what the hell is wrong with me? She is darn cute. Wait a minute. Am I starting to love her?_(Aww, love in first sight)

"Ah, Natsume-kun. Daijobu?"ask a curious mikan.

"W-Whatever"

"Aww. Meanie!" she giggled. Then it started their new friendship. (Or maybe a lovey lovey relationship)

As they were sitting under the Sakura tree, they were asking to each other about random questions.

'How old are you?'

'What alice do you have?' Mikan replyed her **only** alice is Nullification. Natsume said that he haves fire. _Perfect _the brunette thought.

'Is this your favorite spot?'

'What do you like to do? '

They both answered these questions, but Natsume wasn't concern about them. What he wants to know is why she was crying.

"Mikan" He said

"What?" she said while looking up at the moon.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"..."

An awkward silence occurred. All they hear is the wind rustling the leaves. _I bet that was a wrong move. _The fire caster thought. He looked at the brunette that was covered her face by her bangs. A tear drop appeared, and Natsume was panicking in his mind, but he didn't really showed it. _Oh no. I made her cry. Stupid me, why did I brought that up. _He came closer to her, just to touch her cheeks and wipe her tears by his thumb. "You don't have to answer." he said in a calm and gentle voice.

She shook her head side to side. "Iie. I do want to tell you. It's just that... sniff my jiichan died today...sniff and I'm all alone. I don't have anyone." Tears coming more, she received a hug by Natsume all of a sudden.

"Baka. You're not alone. You have me don't you? I'm here."

"sniff...Arigatou sniff...Natsume-kun. And sniff... I'm not a baka, baka!" Hugging him back, she cryed on his chest. Natsume just stroked her hair for comfort.

Mikan then calmed down after 6 minutes. She was laying her head on top of Natsumes lap. She then asked him a question that got his attention."Natsume-kun, do you really mean it that I'm not alone? Will you be by my side forever?" She stared up at him for an answer.

"Of course little girl. I can never lie to you." He said. But he smirked when he noticed that he said 'little girl'.

Mikan noticed what he did. "Eh? Little girl? I'm not a little girl anymore!" He then chuckled, and caressed her long hair.

Mikan then turned to stare at the rose bushes with a pout. After that, stared up to Natsume again, and touched his left cheek. He turned red.

Now she was the one who chuckled. "Ehehehehehe. You so kawai when you blush!" His face was 3 times more redder.'_Kawaii? Does she thinks that I'm cute? To me, she's the one who's being cute_.' Natsume felt his face being warm. Confused if it's actually his blushing without relaizing it just now, or the girls warm soft hand.

Mikan gave Natsume a loving smile at him. "Ne. You know what? I'm actually happy that you said that to me. Nobody ever calls me by a rude nickname like that before. More importantly," she giggled " I'm happy that you're here with me right now. And being by my side."

He blushed more. He gave her a rare small smile, and petted her head.

A cat would purr to pleased it's master, but Natsume was pleasing Mikan by giving warmth from his alice

"Natsume, I'm feeling sleepy." She rubbed her eyes in a cute way.

"Well yeah. It is getting late." He said while rubbing his eyes too. (very late. Like in 1:00 a.m)

Mikan sat up, brushed her nightgown, bent down towards Natsume, and gave him a quick kiss at his right cheek.

"Tomorrow night at 9:50?" She asked. Hoping if he agrees to see her tomorrow.

There was a little silence. Maybe because he was stunned by the kiss. "Su-sure" he nervously replyed.

By that, she walked to the girls dormitory. Till there was no sign of her, he put his right hand onto his cheek to where the girl kissed. He then smirked and stood up, heading towards the boys dormitory. He thought a little plan tomorrow to kiss her back. But just for a greeting.

Someones POV

I'm sorry, Natsume. This person thought.

End of POV

Just as the boy was in his room and finally slept peacefully, a dark figure outside appeared from a shady tree.

He grinned. 'So, Mikan founds another prey. It's interesting that it's Hyuuga.' He thought. Then suddenly disappeared.

To be continued...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:

Sigh This is my very first Fanfiction , do I hope this story is ok. If I misused my grammar, then tell me. Hope you'll read my other stories coming soon.

Bring to life-Mikan had died by a war between AAO and GA by protecting Natsume. 10 months later, the war had finally ended and Mikan is risen from the dead? From a help of an angel of miracles, she gave Mikan life. But there are few conditions. She haves to get use with her new body, always stick with the angel of miracles, not tell anybody that's she's Mikan, and never fall in love.NxM

White Snow-Natsume is assigned to a powerful partner, and wants to know who she is. Mikan is a new student, but teachers are awfully respectful to her, and her alice remains a mystery. Will natsume ever wonder if Mikan is Shisane? NxM

Demon Within-The Sakura Family has a tradition to kill numerous of people. Therefore saying they have release the demon within them. Mikan doesn't want that, but her two mischevious cousins are taking advantage of it and finding a way to release her inner self. Will mikan be the most fearful person at school?

Hope you read these. -


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato for reviewing:

Iysabelle

Leenstarz

babee-angel

kiratsubasa

musicangelanime

Luci Ferre

Chimeiteki Ai

XxMikan-SakuraxX (aka Nana)

Mori Ai

Don't forget to vote which story I should try to post.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

At the day time

(I'm going fast forward because I don't have much ideas)

**End of Class**

"Ne Natsume." said Ruka, who has the animal pheromone and childhood friend of Natsumes.

The ravened haired boy then turned his head from the window. "What?"

"You seem a little cheerful today. Did something happened?"

The fire caster turned his head to the window. Staring up at the sky, he smirked.

"Not really. Just meeting with a little baka later." He so stood up, and walked out of the class.

Ruka was confused. He wants to ask, but maybe it's personal. He too walked out of the classroom. But this time, he didn't follow his best friend. Instead, he goes to the schools animals shed.

**At 9:50 p.m**

Natsume was keeping his promise to Mikan. He then goes to the Sakura tree, and finds her laying on the soft grass sleeping.

He then came closer to her, and kiss her by the forehead.

Waking up from the incident, the brunette opened her eyes, and saw Natsume in front of her. Turning shades of red since Natsume is really close to her, she had no choice but to give him a smile to not let him know she's blushing. "Gonbawa, Natsume-kun."

He noticed the blush. He then gave her a kiss at the cheek, like what she did yesterday. By that, she became more red, but she still smiles. Natsume remembered this. He himself was blushing when Mikan gave him a kiss too.

"w-what are you doing Natsume-kun?" said Mikan, while blushing

"A greeting. What? You want it to be more than that?" said Natsume with his teasing voice. Mikan stood up.

"NO PERVERT! It's just that... never mind. So how was your day? Anything new?" she asked.

"Not really. It's the same as usual. You?" He slumply lyed on the grass, and stare at the stars.

"Eto...same here. Class is so boring." She also looked up at the stars.

They didn't say anything to each other for a moment. All they focus on is how the night sky looks pretty with the moon and stars shining.

"Say,Natsume-kun. Tommorrow, is it okay that you can bring your best friend here?"asked Mikan.

"Sure. Why?" said Natsume.

"I just want to meet him. He sounds friendly when you talked about him yesterday. He could even be my friend, right?" She turned to Natsume if he could reply.

"Hn."

"...I'll just take that yes." she said, sweatdropping a little. Mikan then layed down on the grass again, putting her hand at the back of her head.

"Oi, why is that I don't see you at school? Your supposed to be in the same class as me." said Natsume. That's right. Mikan is the same age as him (which is 14)yet he never saw her in class. Not even in the beginning of the school year.

"Oh uh um good question!" she stuttered. "I don't know why myself. Um eh, they just put me in night classes, b-but I have vacation right now." She stuttered. Theres something up that Mikan is hiding. It's very unusual to have night classes, yet have vacation in this time of season when midterms is coming up. Not only that, she mentioned that classes were boring. The brunette forced to smile,but the fire caster can of course see through her. She is obviously not good at lying.

"Oh ah look at the time." she said looking at her wrist pretending to have a watch. "It's already late. Eto, I better go now." She stood up, faced Natsume still with his curious stare, and gave him a peck on his neck. (Weird isn't it)

This, obviously, made the Kuro Neko blush and surprised.

"Jane. See me tomorrow at the same time. Don't forget to bring Ruka with you." She waved him farewell and left.

Natsume sat there out of disbelief. What just happened? She just left, and it's only been 25 min. they just spent. '_Oh well. At least I could see her tomorrow. Ruka will be thrilled to meet her for sure.' _He stood on his feet and left.

**Behind a tree **

She is panting behind a tree that was close to the girls dormatory. Mikan bowed her head and sweat came down from her cute face.

_'Oh god. Why did I di that to him? That means I'm craving for him for sure. It's matter of time till his alice is mine, but I need his friends first.' _The brunettes teeth became more longer and sharper. Her face is red of pressure and clutched her chest of this strange feeling. _'What is this? My fangs are growing and I'm sweating like hell is normal, but why does my chest hurts? Is it guilt?' _she thought.

"What are you waiting for Mikan-chan?" asked a stranger who came out from the darkness. He haves black messy hair, black coat, accessories, black lips and fingernails. It almost seems that he's emo, but he wears a white mask that covered only half of his face. If you guessed who it is, it's Persona.

"Aniki!" said Mikan while running towards her brother. She clutched both of his long sleeves, and bowed her head to lean on his stomach since she's pretty short. "Aniki pant if my victim knows that I'm an alice vampire pant then it's all over." She said between her pants.

Persona pat her head and smiled. "I know that. Natsume is a pretty difficult person to catch huh?"

The vampire just nodded.

**Th next day**

"Oi, Ruka." Natsume called out.

The blonde looked up. He guessed he wanted his best friend to leave class, since it's Narumi-senseis lesson, but he was wrong.

"Do you have plans this evening?" he asked. Ruka put up a questioned expression. "No...not really"

Natsume sighed in relief. "Good. I don't want to disappointed her."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Her? Who's her?" he asked.

The fire caster sat down on his seat. "Don't worry, you'll meet her later." he took out his manga, and read it.

The gay teacher, and the owner of the human pheromone, entered his classroom, and greeted everybody.

"Ohayo minna!" he smiled at his students. Other than a man, he looks more like a woman. No doubt you can see flowers behind him.

"Ore, Natsume-kun is here? That's unusual." Everybody looked back at the fire caster, to see if he'll reply.

"Tch, it's not that I wanted to." He doesn't like the attention he's getting, so he glared at everybody. (Except for Ruka)

They all turn their heads, and stared up at Narumi saying 'teach your lesson already before we get killed'.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I just hope you stay in my lessons from now on." He smiled. He faced the chalkboard to start his lessons.

"Hn" he unconciously said. He then turned his attention on his manga. His best friend stared at him in disbelief.

'_This is a first. I wonder what happened.' _he thought.

In Natumes case '_This is freak'in killing me, but at least it can make Mikan happy.' _He smiled of the thought.

_Flashback_

_**Two days ago...**_

_"What? You don't take Narumis lessons?" Mikan yelled._

_"Uh huh." he plainly said._

_"But why not?" she stopped and think for a minute. "Oh, now I get it. He's threatening you isn't he?" she asked._

_Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you get that from?"_

_"What? I'm wrong?"_

_"Of course you are baka." Mikan pouted._

_"Hmph, it will make me really sad that your skipping class. You may never know, you might miss something." she looked at him with an teary expression._

_He looked at her. 'This is so stupid' he thought._

_He banged the back of his hand on her forehead. "What's with the sad face? I thought you go to classes yourself?" he asked._

_"Well yeah... night classes that is. They are so boring, and they won't let me play outside. The teachers will think I'll be in danger, but I can take care of myself." mikan lied. The truth is, like any vampire, they despise the sun._

_"oh, is that it? It's really ashame that you don't have morning classes, that way I can't have more time with you." Mikans eyes widened. Her chest have this 'doki-doki' feeling, and she can't explain why._

_'Nani desu ka? What is this? Ugh, no no no! I'm just toying with him... but his words are touching." she blushed._

_He glanced at her because of her quietness._

_"Oi. Why're you turning red?" _(Why does he need to ask?)

_Mikan turned her head around. She covered her face of embarrassment._

_The raven haired blinked. "Oh I see. You finally fallen for me didn't you?" he teased. _(He is totally OOC)

_"No I'm not"_

_"Yes you are" he chuckled._

_"No I'm not!" she argued._

_"Yes you are"_

_Then on they argued about that simple topic, and play fight._

_End of flashback_

His smile grew from thinking of that moment. _'It's so fun toying with her.'_

**End of class**

"Natsume" Ruka called out.

He didn't took his eyes off his manga, but the blonde knows that he's listening.

"When will I go to your room?"

"9:45, and don't be late." he plainly said, and left the room.

Ruka stared at the door where his best friend left off. _'That late?' _he questioned himself.

He left the room too, and goes off to the animal shed.

**Exactly 9:45 pm**

The fire caster waited for the animal lover outside of his bedroom door.

Right on time, he finally came.

"Just in time." he said.

"Well it wasn't easy." Ruka replyed. Of course it wasn't. Getting past through night time can get you in trouble, if you get caught.

"Now that your here, lets get going now before we're late." He started to walk fast.

"Wait for me."

Ruka POV

What's the hurry? Is meeting this person so important?

_'Natsume sighed in relief. "Good. I don't want to disappointed her."'_

Now that I thought about it, we're meeting a girl, right? I started to ask Natsume about that.

"So? It's not like your afraid of girls right?" he asked.

"Not really, but the fan girls are."

I heard him chuckled. It's been a while since he'd laugh. (It's sortof a laugh)

"Don't worry. Mikan is not that kind of person to do anything rash. All she likes to do is talk and play." So her name is Mikan huh? This is a first time he talks about a girl passionately. What I usually hear from him is that they're bullshit, but this Mikan is different.

"She seems nice. Maybe I could be her friend." I smiled.

"Yeah. She'll like that." Natsume smiled back.

I can't wait to meet her.

End of POV

TBC... Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I'm gonna post the next chapter if I ever get 14 reviews. I'm thinking of ideas, and ideas for my upcoming stories. Whoever is reading this, vote on the new stories I might gonna post up.

The other stories

**Young Love** - Natsume is 9 years old, and his mother always hires nannies. Fortunate for Natsume, he makes their life miserable, until he met Mikan. Mikan is 13 years old, and agreed this job for her grandpas health. Natsume has this feelings towards her which is different from the other nannies. Is it young love?

**Fanfiction within the fanfiction** - :Mikan was surfing the internet, and happens to past by Gakuen alice. What will mikan react of all the couples between her and natsume? Includes:RukaxHotaru, MochuxSumire, YuuxNonoko, KokoxAnna

**Aishiteru ze Mikan** - Natsume is a big playboy at school, and really popular. One day, his parents and elders ordered him to take care of a 5 year old named Misa. Two days later, a transfer student named Mikan came, and Natsume is quite interested in her. But he doesn't know the connection between Misa and Mikan. THIS STORY IS SORTOF BASED ON AISHITERU ZE BABY.

**Two Images** - Mikan is known as the nices girl in school. But once someone messes with her, she haves a temper that is bad as a devil. Nobody doesn't even know she's a gang leader except Hotaru and the teachers. This secret has been kept ever since she transfered GA. Will this be found out by our certain Kuro Neko? NxM

**Don't forget to check out the pictures on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

Arigato for reviewing:

babee-angel

kiratsubasa

Leenstarz

musicangelanime

Chimeiteki Ai

Eige-chan

kemcat16

Moonlightstars18

Angel of Happiness

chin12300

diamondstone812

glenda23

**Don't forget to vote at my previous chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

_' I can't wait to meet her.' _Ruka thought with a smile on his face.

He followed behind his best friend.

After the trouble of sneaking out of the dormitories, they finally came to the Sakura Tree.

"Mikan! Mikan! Where are you?" Natsume called out. He looked around the tree, hoping to find a certain brunette.

The blonde became worried. Maybe something happened to the girl.

"Well, I think she's late. She's such a baka whenever it's up to time." he sighed.

Ruka sweatdropped. _'A baka eh?'_

"Now that I mentioned it, she did said she spend times with her friends on certain days. We'll wait for her just a littlle long--"

He stopped when a glint appeared above the tree.

"NAAAAAAAAAAATTSSUUUUUUUUUMMEEEEEEE-KKUUUUUUNNN!!!!!"

Out came a beautiful brunette girl. (Pop-goes-the-weasel)

Since mikan just popped out of the tree from out of nowhere, it was unexpected to Natsume, and she landed on top of him.

As again, Ruka sweatdropped of the sudden occasion.

Her arms were wrapped around the fire-casters neck, and her head landed on his chest with a big smile on her face. _'What the hell I'm I doing? This being a bit over board.' _she thought.

Natsume widen his eyes is shock. That was surprising for a person to appear suddenly.

"I scared ya huh? And sorry for not being here earlier. I was with my friends." she said.

Part of it was true, except she was with a guy that's completely fallen for her, and has the hearing alice.

"Whatever." he replied. Natsume lifted her up, and introduced Ruka.

"Mikan, meet Ruka, my childhood friend. Ruka meet Mikan, the girl I wanted you to meet." He said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mikan-chan." The blonde took out his hand.

"Same here." She shook his hand with a bright smile. Her smile was completely bright, you could see flowers surrounding her, but it's only Rukas.

The boy blushed. _'She's cute' _he thought.

By the look of Rukas red face, behind the vampires mask was a mischevious smile. _'Fufufu, your alice is mine.'_

"You both already introduce yourself, so what do you want to do since we're here?" Natsume asked.

"I know, why don't we play hide-and-go-seek?" She suggested.

"Fine by me." The fire-caster said while is arms were around his head.

"E-eto--" The animal-lover shuttered. He thinks that playing hide-and-go-seek is a bad idea, since it's pretty much late at night.

"Nani desu ka, Ruka-pyon?" she asked. _'For gods sake, I hopes he not afraid of the dark.' _she grumbled inside.

"Um, is it safe to play hide-and-go-seek this late?" he finally spout out.

"Daijobu. We can hide somewhere that is near light, or near this tree." The brunette explained.

"O-okay, I'll go with that."

"Now then, I brought three sticks." She got out popsticles sticks from her pocket.

"Whoever haves a mark in their stick will be it." The males choose their sticks.

As expected, Mikan wasn't it. _'Let's see if my prediction is right.'_

The males looked at their sticks. Mikan prayed that her plan will work.

"I'm it." It was Natsume.

She sighed of relief.

_'Yosh. Let the game begin.' _she smirked inside.

"Okay then. Since Natsume is it, you get to count to 50. It' so dark here, we need time to find our hiding spots."

"Whatever." He turned around, and count up to 50 while closing his eyes.

**Back to Ruka and Mikan**

The animal-lover and the alice vampire ran together to find a good spot.

Why their both hiding together is because Mikan said she's afraid to hide in complete darkness all by herself.

Of course, that was diffently a lie. Her main reason hiding with him is part of her pan. She smirked, but Ruka didn't see it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I know, this chappie is short, but I can't help it. If I have any ideas, I'll make it longer like I did to Chapter 2.

I'm pretty busy for packing my things for moving, middle school, my GA pics I'm drawing, and my essay for my homework that I didn't even started on.

Not only that, I'm thinking of posting up new stories:

**What I've done to you** - Natsume ignored Mikan for a while, but it's because his hormones are acting up. One night, after Natsume came back from a mission, he... one-shot BEWARE OF LEMON Rated M

**Demon beside you** - Mikan is head over heels for Ruka, but when New Student Natsume comes, it changes everything, but when she finds herself in love with him she also finds that it's not that easy to love your brother! A Fic based off Taiwan drama: Devil beside you. Rated T

**Vote on these stories, and the ones in chapter 2 too.**


End file.
